The Ninja Way Chronicles Shippuden: Sorrow of a Ninja
by marcus'sgurl06
Summary: Finally we have reached Shippuden and all the crazy-ness. Hope you all enjoy because in staring out in Shippuden is THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN YUKI AND ITACHI! And the reveal of her dark past. Enjoy. Plus from now on Kanna and Yuki's stories will entertwin.
1. Prologue

_**IT'S SHIPPUDEN TIME. YAY!**_

_**THE NINJA WAY CHRONICLES SHIPPUDEN: SORROW OF A NINJA**_

**PROLOGUE**

Two years, It's been two years sence I left Konaha. Two years sence I left Kanna and my little brother, Shikamaru, behind. I left Konaha in search of Sasuke Uchiha. I was on a mission to bring him home.

I was in a forest on the border. I was thinking of Kanna and Shikamaru. I wonder what they were doing. Shikamaru must be well on his way to Jounin by now. Kanna must be worried or depressed. I hope she is ok.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadnt noticed the figure behind me until he spoke. "Yuki Nara." The male said.

I turned around quickly and said "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I have someone who wants to speak to you"

I reached behind my back and grabbed a Kunai and held it out in front of me. "Who?" I asked.

"Someone you know, someone important to you" I stood there debating on if I should trust this unknown man. The man upon noticing my hesitation said "Don't worry Yuki I'm not planning on hurting you."

After a few moments of silence I finally replied "Fine. Show the way."

I followed the man until we came to a clearing and I saw exactly who this guy was talking about. He was right this person was someone important to me.

I walked directly infront of the one who had sent the other man after me and he said "Yuki I have a proposition for you"


	2. Part One

_**PART ONE: NARRATOR POV**_

**~THREE MONTHS EARLIER~**

Sasuke where are you? Yuki Nara thought. It has been two years seince she left her home of Konaha in order to find Sasuke. She was outside of a village deciding it would be best to stay at an Inn for the night. So she walked into one. "Hello I would like a room for the night" She told the woman.

"Alright" The woman replied.

Yuki paid for the room and decided to go take a bath before heading off to bed. The next morning Yuki ate and continued on her way.

"Where the hell could that idiot be?" She said in frustration sitting down at the bank of a river. "Oh well might as well take a nap" She laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Yuki had been asleep for about an hour when she suddenly bolted upright. "Someones near" She said pulling out some shuriken. Her eyes were narrow as she concentrated, tring to figure out the direction the person was coming from. "Behind!" She yelled as she threw the shuriken behind her.

"You're very good arnt you." came the voice of a man.

"Show yourself!" She yelled. The man emerged form the trees and she noticed that he was wearing the exact same cloak as Itachi. "Akatsuki" She said with venom dripping on every word.

"I see you're familiar with us." He replied. He had blond hair pulled back and grey eyes.

"I am very aware of your orginaztion now tell me your name"

"Deidara and what is the lovely young lady's name." He replied.

"Yuki Nara but you've probably heard about me from Itachi Uchiha."

"As a matter of fact he's actually talked about you"

"What about?" She asked curiosity replacing her anger.

"Oh nothing really just that he's still very much in love with you"

"Bastard!" She yelled. "Ninja Art: Shadow Stiching Jutsu" Deidara cried out as Yuki's jutsu made contact with him. "Tell me! Tell me where that bastard is!"

"Release me form this jutsu and I will" Deidara replied strained.

"Fine but if you so much as try anything I swear I will kill you"

"Deal" Yuki releases Deidara from her jutsu and he says. "Bad move babe" he says as he throws three clay bombs to obscure Yuki's vision.

Yuki does some hand sighns and says "Fire style: Pheonix flower Jutsu" and a wave of fire came from her mouth. Then as Deidara had his hand in his pouch gathering clay Yuki appears behind him and places a kunai to his neck. "Now lets try this again. Where the hell is Itachi Uchiha?" She says angered.

"Sorry but I am not going to tell you but I'll make sure to tell him I ran into you. So see you later babe" says Deidara while his body turns white and drops to the ground.

"Damn it!" Yuki yells angry. "But I figured he'd use clay as a substitution. Now no more distractions. I have a 15 year old Uchiha I have to get back to tracking down." Yuki says as she begins to walk away from the river.


End file.
